Window of Opportunity
by DarkJediQueen
Summary: On a planet SG-1 finds another device that loops time. In twelve-hour intervals, but this time it’s not Teal’c and Jack who get stuck in it. It’s all of SG-1. Can they figure out how to fix it? Or will they be stuck looping? Slash Fic Jac
1. Chapter One Here We Go Again!

Title: Window of Opportunity Revisted  
Author: DarkJediQueen  
Rating: PG-13- for language and sexual intentions  
Category: Humor/Drama  
Spoilers/Season: Window of Opportunity, sometime after ascension in season five.  
Archive: Tell me first  
Pairing: Jack/Daniel  
Disclaimer: The cast/characters of Stargate SG-1 is not mine. Even though I wish it. They belong to other people you all know who I and talking about and I know you wish they were yours as well.

Summary: On a planet SG-1 finds another device that loops time. In twelve- hour intervals, but this time it's not Teal'c and Jack who get stuck in it. It's all of SG-1. Can they figure out how to fix it? Or will they be stuck looping?

**Chapter One: Here We Go Again?!**

"Daniel, are you sure you should touch that?" Sam asked walking up behind Daniel.

"Why?" Daniel asked. He jerked his hand back.

"Well it has energy reading coming from it. I don't know what it could do."

"Good enough reason for me." Jack said from his place of sitting.

"But I need to get the sand and dirt off of it so that I can translate it. Hopefully a brush touching it won't set it off. And if it does I will run. Ok?" Sam didn't see any reason a brush would set it off.

"Well, I guess that won't hurt. Just not too much pressure."

"This can only end in tears. Carter, Teal'c set up a perimeter. I will watch Rock Boy here." Jack said with a wry smile on his face.

"Yea, Rock Boy's six that is." Daniel said under his breath so that only Sam heard him. She started laughing. As she walked away Jack stared at Daniel. He knew that Daniel had made a comment but he didn't care. Sam knew about their relationship. And it felt good. Not having to hide it from her offworld. Teal'c knew that something was up but it was not talked about. Hell even General Hammond knows something is up. But he stands on "Don't Ask, Don't Tell."

"Well, Dr. Jackson found anything interesting yet?" Jack asked still seated on the ground.

"No, but I know you have?"

"Oh, I have? How do you know?" Jack asked a smile creeping up on his face.

"Jack, I am squatted down so I can see these glyphs. I know you are staring."

"You know me so well, Danny. I do have a nice view. But something could be better."

"Yea, Jack what is that?"

"You over here with me. Seeing your blues."

"I am working, Jack. Just because you have nothing to do doesn't mean that I don't." Daniel said sighing. Jack did this all the time.

"Ok, Danny. Study your rocks." Daniel didn't respond. Jack sat there for a few minutes and then decided it had been too long since he had touched Daniel. Jack made no noise but Daniel knew he was creeping up behind him.

"Don't ever think about it, O'Neill." But Jack still did what he came to do. He kissed Daniel. But with Jack's weight and the way he was squatting he fell backwards. Right onto the wall. For a second Daniel didn't notice. Until they heard a hum.

"Jack, you set it off!" Daniel screamed. "Run!" But they had already done the damage. Sam and Teal'c had heard Daniel scream and came running. "No other way. Run other way. Jack set it off." Daniel screamed. After a few minutes they stopped running. They were right in front of the Stargate.

"Sir, what did you do?" Sam asked

"Well he kissed me and I fell into it. Both of us touched it and it started humming." Daniel said while catching his breath. Teal'c jsut cocked his eye brow. Sam laughed a short laugh.

"Hey you're the one who couldn't stay on his feet."

"You just had to kiss me while I am squatting."

"Hey, we need to think of something to tell General Hammond." Sam said stopping the lovers. Then they saw a bright light. Then the gate activated. And they saw energy crackling around it.

"Oh, no not again!" Jack said.

"What are you talking about, Jack." Daniel asked.

"If this is what I think it is some of us may not remember." Sam and Daniel stared at Jack like he was crazy.

"I agree, O'Neill. This does seem familiar." Teal'c said. This caused Sam and Daniel to give Teal'c the same look they had just given Jack.

"I think this may be a planet of the Ancients." Jack said

"How do you know that? I was thinking about that before you kissed me."

"Time looping, Daniel. That's how."

"Not again." The light got so bright everyone had to shut their eyes. When they opened them again Sam was in her office trying to get ahold of Daniel and Jack. Teal'c was boxing with SG-7. Jack and Daniel on the other hand were in the middle of a love fest in the shower before going to work for the day. Jack took his mouth away from Daniel's ear and groaned. "So? This is what it is like." Daniel said.


	2. Chapter Two Fun!

Chapter Two: Fun!!!!!!  
  
Daniel and Jack rushed to get into work. They needed to know if the others remembered anything. They found Teal'c and Sam waiting in Daniel's office.  
"Once again, O'Neill." Teal'c said. "But conditions have improved. Major Carter remembers as well."  
"So does Daniel." Jack said sitting down in Daniel's chair.  
"Sir, what do we do?" Sam asked. Being her first she felt kind of stupid.  
"One should try not to lose it. As O'Neill said the first time this happened."  
"What?" Sam and Daniel asked at the same time.  
"I got crazy with bottles of mustard and ketchup and I made a funny face while telling Teal'c the meaning of lose it while I almost lost it."  
"Well we have one up side to this." Daniel said.  
"What is that pray tell?" Jack asked.  
"Well I don't know how many loops it took you two to figure everything out but we can do anything. And no one will ever know." Jack's smile became mischievous.  
"But first let's tell the General. It takes a few loops to get it down pat so that they actually believe you." Jack said. "And I do not want to get looked at by Napoleon." This got laughs from all the team. They all knew how much he loved being looked at by the doc.  
  
"So, Daniel making any headway into the translation?" Sam asked sitting down beside him.  
"No, and I don't think I will. Between the fact that it is more complex than any other Ancient language I have seen and Jack keeps on interrupting me. I told him that I would 'play' in a loop or two. I haven't' had any luck. Not even one word translated." Daniel laid his lead down on the desk.  
"Daniel, find the Colonel and have some fun. You deserve it. This is what the fifth loop. Fun time Daniel. Fun time. And don't forget. On the tenth loop we are going to do a little bit of mischievous fun."  
"Don't worry. I won't. I wouldn't miss Teal'c chasing Siler for anything. What are you going to do?"  
"I don't know yet. But I will think of something. What about you and Jack?"  
"Jack is trying to convince me to make out with him in either the briefing room or the gate room."  
"That would be worth seeing. Come on Daniel it's not like anyone is going to remember it. And it will be fun to see the General's face won't it."  
"Yea, I guess but..."  
"No, buts Daniel. You are going to make out with your boyfriend somewhere on this base." Sam got up and left. He knew that she would tell Jack that he agreed. It would be fun but what if the loops stop. Then they would be left with the ramifications.  
"Live a little. Risk something. Only way to have fun." He said to himself. He got up to find his lover. And he found him in the commissary talking to Teal'c. He sat down next to Jack. Jack just smiled at him.  
"So, Teal'c have you made sure you know where Siler's gonna be when the loop starts?"  
"Yes, I have O'Neill. This will be well worth it."  
"Speaking of that. Daniel did Sam tell me right. You are going to do it." Jack looked at Daniel. The surprise in his eyes was not hidden.  
"Yea, she convinced me to. But I thought that maybe you would like to stay at home for the next loop." Daniel ran his hand over Jack's thigh. Jack started coughing.  
"Let's go home now." Jack whispered in Daniel's ear.  
  
"Sgt. Siler. I have a question to ask you?" Daniel said walking beside him.  
"Sure, Doctor Jackson."  
"What is one of the most scariest things you have ever seen?" Daniel asked. Trying not to laugh.  
"I don't know. Maybe a bunch of Jaffa and Goa'ulds running at the malps."  
"What would you do if a Jaffa came running at you?"  
"Run for the hills. Why do you want to know this?"  
"Because there is a Jaffa running at you now." Siler turned at looked behind himself. And there was Teal'c. Running at Siler full speed. Siler thought that it might be a joke until Teal'c didn't slow down. So he took off running.  
  
"That was most enjoyable." Teal'c said. Teal'c, Sam, Jack, and Daniel were all hiding in the V.I.P. room after Teal'c and Sam chased poor Siler throughout the whole mountain. Floor to floor. Jumping in the elevators was rather funny. But it still worked. Jack and Daniel watched from security cameras on the 16th floor.  
"Yes, it was. But poor Siler. I think he was going to have a heart attack." Sam said  
"Especially when you joined in the chase Sam." Daniel said.  
"And George's face. I think you two are going to be in for it." Jack said.  
"And now we have the performance from you two." Sam said standing up. All the rest followed. The team stayed away from places they thought the general would find them. At least until Jack and Daniel were done with their joke. Then the General could yell at her all he wanted. They had this timed. In one hour the loop would reset and the four would be laughing at a private joke for the rest of their lives. They stopped in the commissary so that Jack and Daniel could get a drink. They would need all the water they could get. Then they proceeded to the 'gate room. They would have the blast doors closed and Teal'c and Sam would hide right beneath them. The General would at some point that the doors are closed and open them. And the site that greeted him would scar him for an hour. Until he forgot in an hour or so.  
  
"Colonel O'Neill! What the hell do you think you are doing! Doctor Jackson!" General Hammond screamed from the entrance to the 'gate room. Jack didn't roll off of Daniel. They had been making out for way to long and both had some parts of them they would rather leave covered. For the safety of both men's egos and dignity. Hammond heard a laugh and found Sam and Teal'c bent over double laughing.  
"Teal'c Major Carter. You four had better explain yourselves!" Hammond demanded.  
"We would love to sir. But see in about four minutes you are going to forget so why tell it." For this loop they had convinced Hammond that the mission should be delayed. So he didn't know about the looping.  
"What do you mean?" Hammond demanded walking up to Jack.  
"Well sir. We are in the middle of another time loop. And we will just be going." All four just walked out of the gate room. They got a safe distance and started laughing. Hammond could only stand there. He found his 2IC sitting on the ramp of the gate making out with the Head of Archeology. This was not good. But thankful for him he forgot right after he thought it.  
Jack and Daniel were still laughing when time looped. Both at what they had done and the position they were in. Both men nearly collapsed in the tub. 


	3. Chapter Three Doomed

Chapter Three: Doomed  
  
Daniel threw the notebook he had been writing in against the wall. He had been working on the script for fifteen straight loops and only translated one set, the word thirty. He didn't know what that meant. Just the word thirty no meaning for it and not a single reference in mythology to it either. For the past five loops he had taken to locking himself into his office and letting no one bother him. He even had music blaring on the radio so he couldn't hear them. After the second time Jack had taken the lock off. So Daniel braced it every time now.

"Why can't I get this? I cracked the Stargate in two weeks when it took them over two years to ask for my help. And I can't translate this set of words." Daniel's anger hitched another notch. This time it was his coffee cup that hit the door. Outside Jack heard the cup hit the door.

"I guess that means he hasn't had any luck." Sam said walking up beside him.

"No, and he has one of his shelves in front of the door. So I can't get in. This morning after our shower he just left. I couldn't stop him. Sam, if we don't get him to stop he could go crazy."

"O'Neill, Major Carter." Teal'c said. "General Hammond has agreed to send us back to the planet. But Daniel Jackson will not answer his phone."

"Well he doesn't want to talk to anyone. And with his music turned up we can't yell at him. Any ideas Carter?"

"E-mail to his computer."

"That might work. Your lab is closer." The three walked to her office. After the email was sent they got a reply.

"When?" was all it said. So they sent a message.

"Phone." So that they could actually talk to him voice to voice. Then Carter's phone rang.

"Daniel?" Sam asked.

"When do we ship out?" Daniel's tired voice said.

"In two hours. But Jack says you're not going if you don't stop working on that and get some food."

"Put him on the phone." Sam handed the phone to a very surprised Jack.

"Yes, Daniel?" He said.

"You may want to bring a first aid kit. I cut myself. The bookshelf is gone so you can get in."

"How bad is the cut?"

"I have the bleeding stopped for now but I have no band aids and such here. Hurry." Jack hung up the phone.

"Sir, what's wrong?"

"Danny boy cut himself. First Aid kit?" Sam reached down beside her desk and handed it to him. Then Jack ran out of the lab. Jack found his lover sitting on the floor holding his arm and crying. Daniel was a king of understatement. This cut was bad. But it might not need stitches.

"Why are you crying, Love?"

"I can't figure it out, Jack. I can't do it. We are going to be doomed to repeat this day over for the rest of time." This got Daniel crying again. Jack stopped what he was doing and held him. The arm had started bleeding again.

"Daniel, calm down. I am taking you to Janet. This cut is bad. It may need stitches."

"Jack, I can't get it." Jack's heart started crying. Daniel was so broke about this. He picked his lover up and carried him to the infirmary. When they got there he set Daniel down and called Carter. When she came he told her what happened.

"We will wait till tomorrow to go. Daniel needs sleep. He is so broke about not getting that text. He cut himself on the coffee mug that he threw. Carter we need to figure this out and fast. He will go crazy." Carter saw the look in his eyes. Jack was so worried about Daniel. Janet walked over to them.

"Colonel, I gave him a sedative that should keep him down for a few hours. He needed ten stitches in his arm. I called the General and he agreed that the mission will wait. I know we won't remember it but still he needs this time." Janet walked away. Daniel slept until the day reset. The stitches on his arm were still there but Jack knowing what to expect had covered it up so that it couldn't get wet.

"Jack?" Daniel said.

"Morning sleepy head." Jack said. He held Daniel.

"Jack, did you go on the mission?" Daniel said slipping out of his lover's embrace.

"No, we are going today. We thought that one loop wouldn't hurt. This is what number twenty six."

"Keeping track this time."

"Oh yea. Helps me keep a straight mind and not go crazy. Which you almost did yesterday."

"I almost did, didn't I? But you knew what I needed. Sleep."

"Well let's go. I am hungry and we need all the time we can get on the planet." Jack and Daniel got out of the shower and dried off. They dressed and ate breakfast. On the way to the base they stopped to get Daniel some of the cookies he loves so much.

"SG-1, have fun and don't make it worse." General Hammond said as they stepped through the gate. On the other side they walked straight to the ruins. The UAV had only found this set of ruins. Nothing else was found. Daniel spent the whole time looking for any kind of switch that would rest set it. But found nothing. 

"Hey, Jack, I can give you something to do? You always get bored on these kinds of missions."

"Yea, what's that, Daniel?" Jack said walking up behind Daniel.

"Start pressing things."

"Could that not make things worse, Daniel Jackson?" Teal'c asked.

"It could but what's worse than having to repeat this forever."  
  
"How about we all start doing it." Sam said. So they spent the next few hours just pressing everything they could.

"This does not seem to be working." Teal'c said.

"I agree. But what else can we do?"

"Go back and tell Hammond we were unsuccessful." Jack said. "Daniel, now I know you don't want to but work a little more on the translation."

"Why go back? It's only two hours before the loops starts again. Why not have some fun on this planet." Daniel said. He looked at Jack. The fire in Daniel's eyes said all he didn't say out loud.

"Sure, why not. I could use some down time." Sam said.

"I could Kel'no'reem." Teal'c said. "And sir. Make sure you don't land in any poisonous planets." Neither Jack nor Daniel chose to comment. Daniel always carried lube with him off planets. When time looped Daniel and Jack took advantage of it. They were late for work but it was worth it.


	4. Chapter Four A Translation

Chapter Four: A Translation  
  
"Sam, can you come down here please?" Daniel said. The trip to the planet had been unproductive and only had frustrated him more. Until the end of it. After the day had reset it's self he had enjoyed a morning of lovemaking with Jack and then came into work. Instead of trying to figure out the text he had tried to figure out why he couldn't get the text. And the solution had come to him. That's why he needed Sam. He finished what he was doing and waited for her.

"What do you need, Daniel?" Sam said.

"Come sit here." He said motioning to the chair he just got out of. Sam eyed him and did as she was told.

"Ok, Daniel what's up?"

"Well I know almost thirty languages but I do not know binary. I got this language into binary. The reason I could translate the thirty is because it's the only thing not in binary. So now you get to get the headache of trying to decode this. I am going to get food. All you should need is right in front of you." Daniel turned and walked from the room. Sam almost called out to him but didn't. If she could get this then everything would go back to normal. Daniel went to the commissary. He could use some food. Jack was surprised to see him enter.

"Daniel? Why aren't you cramped into you little room?"

"I can't translate it. But Sam can." Jack looked at his lover. He was expecting Daniel to start laughing anytime.

"Joking right?"

"No, Jack, I am not. I figured it out. It's in binary. So I got it to there and Sam's getting the rest. She's in my office now doing it."

"Loop number twenty seven right? Let's go have some fun in the shower here on base. Close the door and lock it." Daniel looked at Jack and agreed. Some fun was what he needed right now.

"Well sir, much like the first planet it's a planetary history. Now this time machine was the first one built. They built it so that they could use the time to fix something that happened. Like let's say a meteor shower happens and kills a lot of people they would activate it and who ever was on the planet would experience it. But it talks nothing of how to shut it off. So I don't know what to do." Daniel said. 

"Well right now there is nothing we can do. You have what one hour till time loops again. Dr. Jackson, Major Carter work on it." They all left.

"What loop number is this, Sir?" Sam asked as they all sat down in the commissary. "Twenty nine, Carter. And may I say twenty nine too many." Jack was drinking coffee. They all were. Even Teal'c.

"Must we not get used to it." Teal'c said drinking his coffee.

"Why is that Teal'c?" Jack asked.

"Think about it, Jack. We don't know how to fix it. We will be stuck like this forever!"

"Now, calm down Daniel. You two will fix it. Somehow." None said anything. They just sat there. All wanted to believe what Jack said but none could. There was no hope left in them. One by one they all left. Teal'c was the first. He said he needed to Kel'no'reem. Carter went to her lab. Daniel laid his head down on the table. Jack didn't care about who saw he started rubbing his lover's back. They had a few minutes until the time looped it's self. And faithfully it did loop it's self. Sam found herself in her lab with the phone in her hand. She set it down and just stared at the clock. Twelve hours and she will be right back here. Teal'c was in the weight room with SG-7. But he said he wasn't feeling well all of a sudden and that he must Kel'no'reem. He went to his room and didn't light and candles. He just sat there. Daniel got out of the shower. And got dressed. He went down stairs and sat on the couch. Jack stayed under the spray of the water for a while then went to find his lover. Jack sat down beside him and pulled Daniel to where he laid on top of him. Daniel didn't fight he just laid there. They laid like that for a while until the door bell rang. Jack got out from under Daniel and answered the door.

"Hello, Sir." Sam said.

"O'Neill. Is Daniel Jackson here?"

"Yea, come in."

"I told Hammond that you two wouldn't be in today. I couldn't stand it there."

"Jack, who's there?" Daniel called from the other room.

"It's Sam and Teal'c."

"Well come on in." Daniel said. He sat up on the couch. Jack sat beside him. Sam and Teal'c sat in chairs.

"I told Hammond that you two don't feel well. Since we were going to another planet he gave Teal'c and I some time off. Hammond doesn't know about the looping."

"Yea, this is what thirty?" Jack said.

"Thirty? Oh, my god. I understand it now." Daniel just stood up and ran to the study. Jack, Sam, and Teal'c just followed him.

"Daniel, you alright?" Jack and Sam asked at the same time.

"This is the last one. Sam remember how that number thirty was the only one not in binary."

"I get you now. Yea, but how can we be sure?"

"Wait this one out. How else?" Daniel said.

"Ok, what did we just figure out?" Jack asked.

"Jack I think this is the last loop. This is loop number thirty. Thirty was the only word not in binary. So that even a less advanced race could figure it out. All we have to do is wait it out." Daniel said. His face had a smile on it that hadn't been there in twenty loops.

"Hammond doesn't know about this?" Jack said.

"No." Sam said.

"Let's not tell him. We don't need this known. We will go to this planet tomorrow and blow up the ruins. On accident. You know say it was booby trapped." Jack said.

"Booby?" Teal'c said.

"A hidden trap." Daniel said.

"Oh. Thank you."

"Why, Sir?"

"Let's just keep this one to our selves. We don't need anyone like the NID making use of it. No record of it and it never will be."

"But why blow it up?" Daniel asked.

"So no one else activates it."

"SG-1 you have a go. Good Luck." Hammond said. SG-1 stepped through the gate. On the other side Sam got the C-4 ready. They set it on a twenty minute timer. That would give them time to get back to the gate. 

"It did give us some fun memories." Daniel said on their way back to the gate.

"Hammond when he found out about what you two did to Siler." Jack said.

"General Hammond's face when he found you kissing Daniel Jackson in the gate room." Teal'c said with a smile on his face.

"Good memories." Sam said. Then they heard the explosion. They dialed Earth. Sam entered the iris codes. "Get ready to run. In one two three. Now!"

"Close the Iris." Daniel said on Earth's side. Once they had all ran through. They thought it would be better if they acted scared.

"Sg-1 you just went through what happened?" General Hammond said walking into the room.

"Well sir, the ruins were booby trapped. We got close and they blew up. We returned home. We didn't know if anyone was going to come after us."

"Briefing will be in one hour. Get cleaned up. I will lock this planet from the computer." SG-1 walked to the locker room. Once inside they all started laughing.

"Right out of our hands." Jack said. This just got everyone else laughing again. They laughed until they couldn't anymore.

"Ok, if a planet looks like it belonged to the Ancients lets turn tail and run." Daniel said. All agreed. Hoping to never do this again.  
  
On that planet a few miles from where that device was another one sits. These devices cover this whole planet. Waiting for the next person to activate it. For someone always does. And they always will.  
  
The End  
(We Hope)


End file.
